


Plastered

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [20]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Humor, Kinda Cracky, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Jyn gets drunk, much to the amusement of Cassian.





	Plastered

* * *

"Hey, handsome."

Cassian looked to his right and smiled when he saw Jyn sidle up next to him.

"There you are, querida. I've been looking for you."

"Well, here I am. And where have _you_ been all my life?" Jyn purred and ran her fingers along Cassian's neck.

He furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side. From the strong smell on her breath, he realised that she was drunk. Taking her hand with the ring finger, he held it up in front of her face. "We're married, Jyn." Had she really drank that much alcohol?

"Right. You're my hubby now. I'm a lucky woman."

"What have you been drinking, Jyn?" Cassian sighed and took the glass from her hand to look inside.

"Han gave me some of his Corellian ale." Jyn giggled and slumped her head on Cassian's shoulder.

"Oh, really?" His voice dripped with disdain. Cassian had never approved of the smuggler, but he grudgingly accepted that the man was a valuable ally of the rebellion. Not to mention that Princess Leia was enamored of him. What she saw in the man, Cassian had no idea.

Then again, he couldn't say much about it because he was no paragon of virtue himself. Yet, Jyn still chose to be with him regardless and he was incredibly lucky. She was also good friends with Han Solo, so Cassian tried to at least, get along with the man.

However, at the moment, Cassian was annoyed that Han had gotten Jyn drunk. It was no secret that she could hold her liquor, but maybe she'd finally met her match.

Curious, Cassian raised the glass to his lips to take a sip for himself and he grimaced. "Ugh, this is awful! I thought Corellian ale was supposed to taste good."

"It is! I just mixed something else into it."

"Like what?"

"Um...you know, I just don't know."

"Wonderful." Cassian took his wife's hand and started walking in the direction of their quarters.

Jyn stumbled along and rested her chin on his shoulder. "Cass, where are we going?"

"Back to our room. You need to lie down and get some rest."

"Oh, okay." She smiled lazily and said nothing after that.

In a few minutes, they were in the warm comfort of their quarters. The first thing Cassian did was go to the refresher and dump the contents of that horrible beverage down the sink.

"Hey!" Jyn protested and she toed off her boots. "I wasn't finished with that!"

"You are now. When you're so drunk you can't even remember your own husband, that's a sign to stop."

"Blah, blah, blah. You're such a bossy person."

"I take that as a compliment."

"It wasn't meant to be."

Cassian just smirked and moved Jyn's boot at the other end of the bed so she wouldn't trip on them in the morning. When he turned back, she was struggling with her shirt.

"These damn things are so annoying." Her arm was not coming out of the sleeve. Stifling a laugh, Cassian helped her tug the shirt until it was off her torso. When his fingers touched the fabric of her bra band, she squealed and smacked his hand away.

"Kriff! Your hands are cold! What did you do, soak them in a bowl of ice water?"

"They're not that cold." Cassian moved to take the band off, but Jyn backed away from him.

"No way. You stay right there. I'll undress myself."

"Fine." He threw his hands up and sat down on the bed, watching her.

"I'm not a baby." Jyn gave him a defiant glare and tugged the bra band off successfully. For a moment, she rubbed her breasts with her hands, groaning softly. "Tomorrow, I'm gonna need you to massage my breasts. They've been so sore lately."

"I could do them when you're finished changing."

"No, when I get in that bed, I already know that I'm a goner. Tomorrow morning would be better."

She started working on her pants. It was slow going, but she eventually removed her bottoms and looked up at her husband with a victorious grin.

"See. I didn't need your assistance." She smirked and got into bed. Once she was settled, she patted the empty space next to her. "Gonna keep me company?"

Cassian rolled his eyes, but quickly divested himself of the shirt, jacket and pants he was wearing. In less than a minute, he was lying next to his wife and running his fingers through her hair.

"You're a silly drunk, querida."

"But I'm all yours."

 


End file.
